Can I Really?
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Set after Johnny's death. Dally survives. A new girl has arrived Tulsa and she seems different than others.   Better than it sounds like. It's late.


Dallas's P.O.V

I laid on the couch at the Curtis's. I spent too much time there but I had to take it easy because of the wounds after the shooting. And staying at Buck's rarely meant taking it easy. Beside, here I got breakfast and the television actually works. Even though Two Bit always watched Mickey Mouse.

I was trying to get some sleep when Two Bit came in and laughed his ass off by something. I didn't know what he was laughing at and I really don't care. After him followed Steve and Sarah. Sarah was the newest 'member' of the gang. Sarah Matthews. Two-Bit's cousin. She had been sent here by her mother or something. I don't really care. I just know she's a lot like Ponyboy. Usually buried in some book. She was a good looking broad though. But i doubt she's aware of that herself.

The moment Sodapop Curtis walked into the room it started. Both Two Bit and Steve pretty much attacked Soda and they all started wrestling and Sarah rolled her eyes at them. I don't know her a lot and i'm not planning to either but i've already noticed that she wasn't like them. It wasn't hard. The others was just too busy to notice. Me, on the other hand, had too little to do and hung myself into small detalies.

Sarah turned to me, and she took me off guard. "Hey, Dal. How's the wounds? Still hurting?" she asked and I blinked. No one, except Johnny talked to me like that. Two Bit and Soda might, but I always heard how forced it was somehow. This broad talked to as if she had known me the whole life. But i had manners enough to answer. "I'm fine." I said. I wasn't rude. I knew how to be decent but that didn't mean I usually was. I just didn't bother all the others pretty much killing me for being rude. I really didn't need that now.

"Good for you then." she said before taking a book out of her bag she always carried with her. Everyone in this house knew that she had a book, a pack of smokes, match sticks and a note book and a pen. Steve had checked. Neither of the things came as a big surprise.

I got up, slowly, a bit too slowly for me. It still hurt despit what I said but they weren't going to know that. Hell no. "What are you doing?" Soda asked and looked on me and I raised a eyebrow. "Going out." I said and before Soda could say something more, I was out. I could just take so much at once from them.

Sarah's P.O.V

I looked at the others as Dallas left. I knew exactly what they were thinking. He shouldn't go out when he was in this condition. But even I, which had only known him…well, not really known him, and had only seen him like this, knew that the others could say what they wanted. It wouldn't help.

I shrugged and took up the book, starting to read again before i suddenly felt it being pulled out of my hands and I faced a grinning Two-Bit and I rolled my eyes at him. "Two-Bit, my book." I said and tried glaring at him but he was grinning far too much, far too carefree to be mad at and i cracked a smile and he seemed just a tad happier. I knew why. He didn't like it when I spent my time reading and stuff. "Come on. I want some coke." I said and stood up and grinned, starting to walk out, Two Bit following me straight away and soon the other ones as well.

It was getting late and I followed Pony and Soda home. I occasionally slept there when I felt that Two Bit and aunt needed a break off and just chill. I had nightmares and Two Bit and his mom would always comfort me afterwards and it really took their sleep away, so sometimes I was at the Curtis's because they didn't know I had nightmares.

"Bye, Two Bit!" I shouted after him before walking into the house along side with Pony, which was just about the only one of the gang I could talk about movies and books with. He was nice. He really was. As we walked in, we saw Dallas sleeping on the couch, looking unharmed. Maybe he actually hadn't gotten in a fight with that Tim guy or the socs. I guessed he had been with a girl or something.

Pony told me what had happened, with the Socs and the Greasers and he had also told me about a boy named Johnny. Johnny had murdered a soc as selfdefence and because of that, he had to run off and Dallas helped him and Pony was with as well. But there was a burning church and stuff and Johnny died on the hospital after a rumble. Pony said Dally really cared for the Johnny kid and had tried to get himself killed by the police but he was only left with a big amount of pain. As I thought about this, I went to sleep in Soda's old bedroom.

Dallas's P.O.V

I woke up, cussing to myself, wanting to kill the person that had woken me up. I was about to sit up when I saw the figure of a female. She wore a dress. Cut off with her knees. Who was it? As she walked closer into the living room her recognized her. It was Sarah. She looked like she was half asleep and half awake. She headed to the kitchen and i decided that i was going to pretend if I was asleep. I heard the girl though and I couldn't help by groaning to myself as I heard her sob slightly. If my sleep was going to be interupted by annoying broads like her, i'd rather shoot myself.

She walked into the living room and I looked on her with a half open eye and she was standing there, looking unsure or something. I didn't really care.

"Are you awake, Dallas?" she asked whispering and i was about to answer before simply deciding to shut up till she had left. But what happened really shocked me. "This is all strange, but I think you can help me. You seem tough." she said and I was wondering about what the fuck that went on. But as I did….she laid town beside me. Close to me. Like a doll nearly. She was soon sleeping and I…..just held around her, I just awkwardly held around her as I was mumbling curses to just about everybody.


End file.
